phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Heinz Doofenshmirtz
images| }} Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, (Dr. D, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz, or Doof for short), is a 47 year old mad scientist hailing from the country of Drusselstein. He is the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, but rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. He attempts to wreak generally "evil" havoc and assert his rule across "the entire Tri-State Area and the world!" Despite true dedication to this mission nearly all of his plans have been thwarted by his nemesis Perry the Platypus. Doofenshmirtz suffered through a comically exaggerated neglectful, even abusive, claimed terrible childhood that left him scarred for the rest of his life. His record in romance was equally dismal and almost always ended up with him being broken-hearten. Due to the cumulative weight of all these hardships he turned to evil and constantly attempts to seek vaguely directed vengeance with odd items he purchased off the internet. Read the full page... Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Special episodes ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz angry.jpg AT2D Still2.jpg AtSD DXD promo 1.jpg|The Other-Dimension-Inator PnFanddoof.png AtSD E3 pictures 14.jpg AT2D Image5.jpg OWCH!.png PFAT2D Image10.jpg AtSD DXD promo 4.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 15.jpg Doof Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg 2nd Dimension Couch.jpg Doof Thinks of Swapping Couches.jpg Pf4.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image5.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image6.jpg Doof Running to Phin & Ferb.jpg Hey Dr. D. check this out.png AT2D Sneak Peak Image8.jpg Doof Notices Doofenshmirtz Blimp.jpg Doof with MM AtSD.png So I just sit here and AHH!!!.JPG Scared Doofenshmirtz.jpg A1.PNG Doofenshmirtz happy after hi-fiving a goat.jpg ATSD - Doof's Dream.jpg AtSD DXD promo 5.jpg AT2D Image14.jpg AT2D Image23.jpg The Doofs.png Doofenshmirtz and 2nd doofenshmirtz.JPG Vending machines become the dominant race.jpg AT2D Still5.jpg ABBF.jpg AtSD DXD promo 9.jpg 320266 114133285358125 100002843614467 73220 1558571471 n.jpg AtSD DXD promo 6.jpg AtSD DXD promo 10.jpg AtSD DXD promo 7.jpg Doofparody1.jpg The two Doofs as two BnW chraracters.jpg Doofparody2.jpg Doof point.jpg DoofLorenzo.jpg DoofsandMeap.jpg IKnowAllAboutU.jpg Doof with Drumsticks.jpg DoofViolinist.jpg DoofsCoocking.jpg AtSD DXD promo 8.jpg DoofStanleyOlie.jpg DoofP&F.jpg DoofsAstaireyRogers.jpg DoofsDancing.jpg WeCanBeaDuo.jpg The two Doofs as the Lone Ranger and Tonto.jpg DoofLewisandClark.jpg Doof & Doof-2 Hold Up 2 Fingers - A Brand New Best Friend.jpg Doof Duet.jpg Doof.jpg AT2D Still6.jpg 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz grabs 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz.jpg ImagesCA3VC1LM.jpg You know, I'm starting to see why you haven't become ruler in your dimension.png I used an army of big, scary robots.png AtSD E3 pictures 28.jpg The heads from the robots convert to Norm heads.png AtSD E3 pictures 30.jpg AT2D Image27.jpg "Stand Back in Awe".jpg Doof & Alt Doof Invention Failure.jpg "Awww..." "Really?".jpg AT2D Image22.jpg Arrrrhhhh.png TwoNickels.jpg Doof after he is Doomed.jpg PFAT2D Image2.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 41.jpg PFAT2D Image14.jpg Doof-2 Points at Doof.jpg Doof Says "Aw, Pooh".jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Doof Falling.jpg AT2D - Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Doof Chained.png Climbing Down the Cage.jpg Doof Wants to Be Unlocked... Later.jpg small goozim.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch8.jpg ATSD Pic9.png Phin, doof, ferb, perry, and candy in the bath.png AT2D Image6.jpg ATSD Pic.png AtSD DXD promo 13.jpg GGG.jpg Doof is a bridge.jpg Zebradimension.JPG Doofenshmirtz shoe error.jpg Phineas, Ferb, Candy, Perry, and Doof in Chandelier.jpg Chandalier dimension.JPG Ducks hitting each other dimension.jpg Geometric dimension3.JPG Perry stretchy.JPG Phin, Ferb, Candy, Doof, and Perry Run Through a Dimension.jpg Another dimension.JPG Something that looks like trees dimension.jpg Other another dimension.JPG 6th Dimension in the Movie.png Swirlydimension.JPG Pipe dimension.JPG Something that looks like eggs dimension.jpg Bunny carrot dimension.JPG Candy cane dimension.JPG Huge eye dimension.jpg Green dimension.JPG Eye and mouth dimension.JPG AT2D Image24.jpg Lab.PNG Phineas, Ferb, and Friends Line Up to Get Memory Erased.jpg Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Promotional Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png DoofenshmirtzPnFArt.png Heinz Doofenshmirtz 2.png PerryPunchesDoof.png Doofenshmirtz Santa Costume Promotional Image.png Christmasdoof.png 2d-doof-group.png Mission Marvel - Dr. Doofenshmirtz.png Merchandise Books Clothing DVD Music Toys and Games Steamboat doof 01.PNG Steamboat doof.PNG AtSD_video_game_-_Doof_with_P&F.jpg Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.png|Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Miscellaneous 'To return to the page for , click here.''' }} Category:Character galleries Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz